


Been a Long Long Journey to Get Here

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Female Characters, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Female Character, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "I'm comin' to take you home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been a Long Long Journey to Get Here

Trees, woods, horses, campfires. Kahlan thinks she'll never tire of them. Even when the mission grows desperate, and every night she tosses and turns with worry before falling into uncomfortable sleep, she wouldn't trade this, all of this, for any safe inactivity.

But all missions come to a close, and sweep a blanket of peace over every warrior and hero. The sun shines glorious over the Pillars of Creation, and Kahlan kisses Richard without fear, and she hugs Cara even though the woman pretends like it's the greatest imposition in the world, and then Zedd hugs her first and she laughs. She and Richard are one that night, and they speak of nothing because for the first time they can forego all worrying words.

When Kahlan returns to camp in the morning, Cara raises an appreciative eyebrow that makes her blush, but Zedd changes the unspoken subject before any teasing is allowed. "You should return to Aydindril now, Kahlan."

Her smile halts for a second before Kahlan realizes what he's said. "Of course," she answers quickly. "The Midlands are still not secure. Dennee will be glad to have me there, for appearances' sake if nothing else."

"And I need to tend to D'Hara," Richard says, nodding in agreement as he approaches the camp, buttoning his shirt.

"Oh," Kahlan says, conflicted for a moment. "Are you sure that..." But she sees the look on his face and realizes that there is no urgency. There is peace again—and time, so much time. She smiles to herself, and decides that these last couple days before they part will be satisfactory enough for her to last quite some time without him.

"I'm sending Cara with you," Richard adds as he takes himself breakfast.

"Why?" Cara asks automatically.

"I need Zedd, and Kahlan shouldn't be alone."

"Kahlan can handle herself."

"I know that," Richard says with a roll of his eyes. "But you should go. I know you two get along well, so don't act like it's an imposition."

Cara gives a slight frown, and Kahlan knows she's thinking of Dennee and all the discomfort there. Kahlan catches her eye and smiles softly, telling her without words that she'll make sure things work out well.

So it's settled. Kahlan will return to paved streets, mattresses, politics, laws. When she's riding alongside Cara across the land, the mission now far behind her and only Aydindril before, Kahlan wonders if she will hate it. Perhaps her heart has been too long away from duty to accept it now, and the worst part is, she would not entirely hate herself for loving the life she's had over the past two years. Even though she should.

But the gates of the white city open for her as she approaches, and her sister comes down the steps of the Confessor's Palace, and the people's cheers are behind her as she runs to embrace Dennee.

"I am so glad you're back," she says, and her smile only half breaks on seeing Cara, which is much an improvement since the last time they saw each other. "You have no idea how lonely it gets sometimes. Also, there are certain things that the words 'Mother Confessor' will handle that 'regent' will not."

Kahlan breaks into a smile, squeezes Dennee closer. "I'm sure of it." And as she looks out at the city, her city, there's a rush in her heart that isn't regret or hatred at all. It's love. Her smile deepens, and she says softly, "It's good to be home. Now tell me what there is to do..."


End file.
